1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to evaporative coolers and, more particularly, to a water distribution system for an evaporative cooler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Evaporative apparatus is well known in the drier parts of not only the United States, but other dry countries in which the heated evaporization is used to cool air. That is, hot, dry air is pulled through a medium which is saturated with moisture and the hot, dry air is cooled and humidified in the process of evaporating moisture from the water saturated medium.
Of primary importance is the saturation of the medium with the water. That is, it is desired that the evaporative cooling medium be kept saturated, but in order to maximize the efficiency of the process and minimize the amount of waste water involved, the evaporative cooling medium should be kept properly moistened and air should be drawn only through the evaporative medium, and not through cracks or other openings between the evaporative medium and a housing disposed about it.
An inherent problem in most water distribution systems, if they are made of metal, is corrosion, rust, and the like. Moreover, with metal, the metal must be fabricated, which includes welds, bends, etc., all of which may result in, eventually, the possibility of air leaking through, and water leaking out, all due to various circumstances. The circumstances, of course, include vibration, corrosion, rust, cracks or other openings, and the like.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a water distribution system in which a primary element is molded of plastic and which includes specific elements for connecting to an appropriate water source. In the prior art, the connection to a water source has been a problem because of the connection to the metal housing, the sealing of the water connection to the metal housing, and the suspension of a water distribution manifold within the housing. The apparatus of the present invention overcomes these particular problems by securing a water distribution water manifold to opposite ends of the housing and by molding a connector element directly to the housing as an integral part thereof.